pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Notebook
?1- We have found them again. ?2- How? ?1- We tracked the leader using an account on a fanfiction wiki. ?2- Location? ?1- He lives here (a map with a red dot appears on a computer screen) ?2- Are you sure this is the real deal? ?1- Positive. ?2- You know that we can't mess this one up. We must bring them here. ?1- But how? ?2- Leave it to me. Story Nate- I'm home! Nate's mom- Something came in the mail for you! It's on your dresser! Nate- Cool! (Nate runs upstairs and opens the package sitting on his dresser, a notebook is inside) Nate- Impossible... (Nate opens the book and Pokemon designs are inside) Nate- It's the notebook! (Nate gets on a chat with two of his old friends, Ray and Obi) ---- ~ Welcome to the Digital Chatroom ~ Current Users- Obiwan(Obi), Deathray (Ray), n8opot8oW (Nate) N8opot8oW- Dudes, you'll never guess what just got mailed to my house! ObiWan- What? Deathray- Yeah, what? N8opot8oW- The Book Obiwan- I thought you lost that in sixth grade! N8opot8oW- I did! DeathRay- Who sent it? N8opot8oW- it has no return address DeathRay- well any1 in for some nostalgia? ObiWan- Me! n8opot8oW- Meet me at mah house, then! Let's look at these things! ~ n8opot8oW has left the chatroom ~ ~ ObiWan has left the chatroom ~ ~ DeathRay has left the chatroom ~ ---- (two hours later) Ray- Nate? You there? Nate- Yeah. Where's Obi? Ray- He's almost here. (five minutes later) Obi- Guys! Sorry i'm late! Nate- It's fine. Now, the book is in my room. Let's go see. (the guys walk up to Nate's room) Obi- Whoa, the book really is here! Nate- Yup! Ray- Look, there's my old starter from the RP we did, Trider! Nate- Yup. The grass type spider that wasn't a bug type. Obi- So... weren't we chatting a little while ago about some new drawings? Nate- Oh yeah! (Nate walks over to a desk and removes from it a Journal) Nate- This is the Notebook 2.0. I call it the Journal. It contains all new drawings and a few remakes of old ones. Obi- Cool! Ray- Yeah! Nate- Look, these designs are better quality, more creative, more logical, etc. Obi- And it's not covered in doodles! Ray- Oh, yeah. i forgot about those runes. (Ray turns to a page covered in strange symbols and runes) Obi- Man, you wasted a whole page and then refused to let us rip it out. Nate- What? I like them! But man, this page is covered in pencil shavings. (Nate wipes off the page and it starts to glow blue) Ray- What did you do? Nate- I don't know! Obi- Well this can't be good! (The book glows brighter until a vortex appears that sucks in all three boys are sucked in) Nate- Where are we? Obi- Dude, doesn't this look familiar to you? Nate- What? Obi- It's the shadowy forest! We're in... We're in... Nate- We're inside my Notebook! (Three Pokemon suddenly appear in front of Nate, Obi, and Ray. One looks like a spade symbol from cards made out of coal. Another is a green spider with six legs. A third is a blue fish) Nate- It's Coalace) Obi- And Tunish Ray- And Trider! Nate- Do you think they're friendly? (the three Pokemon attack) Ray- I don't think they do! Obi- Run! (the three run until they reach a dead end) Obi- Now what? Nate- I don't know! Maybe there's something to help us in the Journal! (Nate pulls out his journal) Nate- Maybe somehow if I turn to the right page... (a Pokeball appears in Nate's hand) Nate- Go! Pupyro! (a Puppy with fiery ears and a fiery tail emerges from the pokeball) Obi- What is that? Nate- It's one of my new designs! Here, you try! Obi- Okay! (Obi chooses a Pokemon from the Journal; a Pokeball appears in his hand) Obi- Go! Plattyplash! (A Blue Platypus emerges) Ray- My turn! (Ray selects another Pokemon; a third Pokeball appears) Ray- Go! Weedy! (a humanoid creature that looks like roots emerges) Nate- Alright. Let's do this! Pupyro, use tackle! (Pupyro uses tackle on Trider) Ray- Weedy, use Pound! (Weedy uses pound on Tunish) Obi- Okay, then! Plattyplash use Scratch! (Plattyplash uses scratch on Coalace) Nate- Let's kick it up a notch! Ray- Got it! Obi- Me too! Nate- Pupyro! Ember! Ray- Weedy! Use Vine Whip! Obi- Use Bubble, Plattyplash! (the three Pokemon attack and defeat the other three) Nate- We did it! Obi- Wait, what's THAT? (A large creature covered in sheilds lawalks up allong with three goons in dark hoods) ?1- You're coming with us! ?2- By the order of our leader... ?3- Idiot! He wishes to remain anonymous! Nate- What? Who is leading you? And what do they want with me? ?3- We Are the Dark Syndicate. We wish to cleanse the world of all other powers and take it over for ourselves. Nate- We never drew you. We never even thought of you! DS3- We created ourselves. Now, come with us quietly or we will unleash Armor. I'm sure you remember him... Ray- Armor. Pronounced Arm-or. Pseudo legendary of our region and evolved form of Slashor. High defense but equally high attack. DS1- Exactly. Now, I suggest you come with us quietly. If you don't, we will bring you by force. You do not want to get hit with Armor's hyper beam, do you? Obi- No... DS2- Then let's... ?- SHADRAGON- DARK PULSE! (A black dragon with a red belly and red claws uses Dark Pulse. Riding on the back is a girl with red hair wearing a Pokemon trainer's outfit) Obi- Friend of yours? Nate and DS- No... Ray- Then who is that? (The girl lands Shadragon next to the boys) ?- No time to explain! Get on! Nate- Well, can't be worse than getting hyper beamed... Ray- True. (Nate, Ray, and Obi get onto the Shadragon) DS1- Get back here with our prisoners! ?- No way! DS2- Armor, use Hyper Beam! ?- Dark Warp! (As Armor uses Hyper Beam, Shadragon, with the girl, Nate, Ray, and Obi riding him, shoots a black orb that expands into a portal. Shadragon flies through and it dissapears) DS2- Well, that can't be good... DS1- YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! DS3- We're doomed... DS1- We'll find them. Then, we'll take them down. We are Jake, Justin, and Jaden. The J Tri of the Shadow Syndicate. We can do anything right! Jake- Actually, the boss said we CAN'T do anything right... Justin- Oh, well! We'll find them! Jaden- Right! We'll make the boss proud! (Cut to inside of a strange black wormhole) Obi- Where are we? ?- We're inside a vortex created by Shadragon. It'll take us a little to get us to the exit. Nate- Of course! Shadow Warp always moves first and allows your Pokemon to teleport! It was going to be used to quickly leave wild pokemon battles or switch out without the risk of Pursuit damage! It also allows you to travel to the last Pokemon center you were in! ?- Exactly. Wait... How'd you know that? This pokemon and that move were newly discovered by the Flash rebellion! Nate- Well... You're I don't know. Where i come from, they're only stories. But this is one of the ones i drew. ?- Wait... You're from the other universe? And you have access to Symbols? Obi- What? ?- Where are my manners? I'm Alex. I am a member of the Flash Rebellion- a group who wishes to discover what gives the Shadow Syndicate and destroy it Nate- So you're the good guys? Alex- Exactly. Obi- So... What do you mean other universe? Alex- There is a legend that there ss not only this universe but another one. It is said that the two are intwrtwined but never interconnect. But there are rumors of spells, incantations, writings, and more that can momentarialy interconnect the worlds, creating a small wormhole between the two. Ray- The Book... The Symbols! Alex- What is he talking about? Nate- Well, before I started drawing pictures in my first book, the Notebook, I doodled a bunch of random symbols. Alex- That explains it! Your Pokemon drawing mixed with the symbols in the book caused whatever you drew to come into existance here! Nate- Woah... Alex- But that still doesn't explain the Syndicate, or us... as long as somebody was weilding the book, it shouldn't have been possible for the world created by you to take a mind of its own... Nate- What if one of us... say... lost the book for a few years? Alex- That would probably do it. Nate- Well we did Alex- Ah. Then how did you get here? Nate- The book got mailed back to us. Alex- They tricked you. They wanted you to come here! But why... You seem to have no special abilities... Nate- What if they wanted us to bring THEM our gateway? Alex- You mean teleport the book in through the wormhole? Impossible. No book that controls this universe could have any powers inside of it... Nate- What about this one? (Nate pulls out the jorunal) Obi- When we got here, we were defenseless. Then, we called some designs out of the Journal. Alex- Amazing... You changed our reality. Nate- Yeah. Then, the drawings we called jumped back in when you showed up! Alex- Of course! For some reason, there are a few Pokemon that aren't controled by the Syndicate! They must be the ones in this Journal! But that would mean... Nate- What? Alex- The first book was different from this one. It could only control from one side, but with the power of the book, you could control the designs of the book on either side. Ray- Come again? Alex- The first book, the Notebook, had two versions of it- one in each reality. When you lost it, it allowed time to pass and events to happen without you knowing about them. The Syndicate found the version of The Notebook that existed in this universe. That allowed them to control the drawing within, giving them control of all the Pokemon inside. The Syndicate must want to change something in this universe, so they drew a package with the Notebook inside, causing it to appear outsid your house. They wanted to send you here so they could get the 2nd Notebook. Nate- But the notebook didn't come with me! Alex- Yes, but there is residual energy from the symbols inside of you. That does two things. First, it caused your Journal to effect this reality and your reality, second, you can draw the symbols anywhere. If they can use those symbols to make a portal, they can take your universe's notebook. With both of them combined and a portal between universes, they can take over this world completely, then do the same to yours. Nate- What? Alex- If we don't find a way to keep you and your symbols safe, both our worlds are doomed. Ray- No pressure or anything. Obi- Yeah, serriously! Nate- So what are we going to do? Where are we going to hide? Alex- At HQ (at that moment, the vortex opens up and the group emerges above a volcano with metal platforms, structures, and buildings all around) Nate- Mount Battle. I took the idea from the Orre region games and put it in my games. It was always one of my favorite features. Alex- Exactly. And when battling was banned due to the Syndicate's control over all Pokemon, it became our HQ. Shadragons used to have a few homes around here, but after it was abandoned, they started to turn up everywhere on this mountain! Not even the Syndicate is brave enough to look here! Ray- Impressive. Nate- So, let's go! (Shadragon lands in a Shadragon burrow that is a disguised version of a Shadragon cave) ?- Welcome to the base. My name is Leroy. Leroy J. Howards. I am the current leader of the Flash Rebellion. Nate- Good to be here. Leroy- Of course, that's more of an achievement when there are more than 3 People working on the rebellion. You already met Alex. Nate- Of course. Leroy- And that's our tech guy, Kellen. Kellen- Sup. Nate- Wait... do you have access to internet? Kellen- Duh. Nate- I want to try something. Can I use the computer? Kellen- Sure. (Nate gets on the computer, opens a browser and types in a web adress) Nate- Please work... Please work... YES! (A chat site opens) ---- ~ Welcome to the Ultimate Pokemon Fanon Chat ~ To Be Continued in Episode Two Category:Episodes Category:Secret of the Notebook